Omega
by llyrax
Summary: Alternate ending to 11x23: Alpha and Omega Sam gets shot by Toni. After Chuck and Amara disappear Dean returns to the bunker and finds his brother unmoving on the floor. Warning for major character death.


So this is an alternate ending to 11x23 in which Mary doesn't return.

Enjoy!

 **spnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspn**

Omega

"Sam I'm so sorry. If you wanna talk- I'm here if you need anything."

The two men made their way down the stairs of the bunker. Castiel tried to comfort Sam even if he knew that nothing he could say would make him actually feel better. Sam just nodded, unable to talk. It felt like there was a lump in his throat that prevented him from forming a simple word without starting to cry. As they reached the end of the stairs the two men were suddenly interrupted by a voice they had never heard before.

"Hello, hello." A young woman stood in their bunker. Obviously she must have waited for them, because as soon as she finished her words, she pressed a blood covered hand to a sygil on the wall and Castiel disappeared.

"Cas!" Sam spit out in shock and reached for his gun without a second thought.

"Don't.", the woman said. She already pointed her weapon at Sam, who slowly moved his hands away from his own.

"Sam Winchester. Toni Bevell. Men of Letters, London chapter house.", she introduced herself. On account of Sam's confused look she simply added „Oh you won't have heard of me...us. We're very traditional, keep out of the way, keep to our studies."

"You um...what?"

"They sent me to take you in."

"To take me in?"

"Assuming the world didn't end...Yay"

"Look, Lady-"

"We've been watching you, Sam. What you've done, the damage you've caused. Arkangels. Leviathans. Th Darkness. And now well, the old men have decided enough is enough. I mean let's face it Sam. You're just a jumped up hunter playing with things you don't understand and doing more harm then good. Now, where's Dean?"

"Dead...Listen Lady, I don't know who the hell you are or what you wan-"

"Stop." The woman clicked the safety of the gun off as Sam slowly walked towards her.

"Put the gun down."

"I said stop!"

"We both know that you're not gonna pull the trigger."

A sudden bang resounded and Sam fell to his knees, his hand reaching his abdomen where the bullet hit him. Toni Bevell moved closer, pointing the gun at Sam's chest. He looked up to her, pleading with his eyes.

"Please. Lady, listen! Please don't, I-"

Another shot interrupted him and he sank even closer to the ground, blood spilling out of his chest. The british lady took a huge step over the hunter's body and exited the bunker without looking back for a second.

Sam was confused. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. What the hell did this woman want from him? He lay on the cold floor, unable to move from his position. He saw a lot of blood.

It quickly stained his clothes and already started to form a puddle underneath his body. He grimazed at the pain he felt once the shock wore off a little.

"Cas!" he spit out. "Cas please I need your help! I- I can't move. Cas-"

Sam knew it was useless. Even if the angel was able to hear him he was not able to come back to this place for a while due to the angel warding the british woman set up.

He was scared. He was afraid of dying, which seemed kind of absurd. After all it wasn't the first time he went to the light. But still. This was different. Dean was not there anymore. Dean would not be there to save him. He panicked at this thought but then something else came to his mind. Dean was dead. Dean was dead and he certainly went to heaven after all the good things he did. If there was any chance that he himself would end up there, too. No. Not after all the bad things he did. Not him. He knew it was hopeless. But still. If there was any chance to be together with his brother again, he wouldn't mind dying. Maybe, just maybe he could see Dean again. He smiled a little at this thought. His vision already began to blur. He tried to focus on his shaking and blood smeared hands but it was useless. It was too late. Sam lay his head back to the ground and closed his eyes. He tried to relax and slowly faded away. Before he fell unconscious he forced his mind to go to Dean. He tried to move his fear aside to make room for the possibility of seeing him again.

The possibility of being reunited with his brother.

Dean woke up in a forest. He looked around, unsure what to expect. Once he assured himself that he was alive his first thought was Sam. He needed to get to him as fast as he could and didn't want to cause him more pain than necessary. After all he just survived a suicide mission and had still been successfull because as far as he could tell he was on earth. Meaning that the earth still existed. Dean reached for his mobile phone and tried to call Sam. But the boy didn't answer his call.

"Already forgot your big brother, eh, Sammy boy?" he chuckled lightly and tried to find his way out of the forest. It was not an hour later that he found a road and was glad that it was one he knew. It was only a few miles away from the bunker and he would be there in an hour or less.

"Damn it, Sammy you better be there." he swore a little and started to walk.

A few minutes later he tried to call Cas but the angel didn't answer, too. What the hell was going on? He called every single phone of Sam without getting an answer. Dean tried to shrug off the bad feeling he was getting and walked a bit faster.

About half an hour later he reached the bunker and was surprised to find the door standing open.

"Sam? Sammy! Guess who's back from the dead again, little brother!" he shouted as soon as he entered the building. Silence.

"Sam? You in there?" Again he got no answer. Come on this was getting ridiculous. Dean stood on top of the galery and scanned the room with his eyes. The first thing he spotted was Sam. But something was definitely wrong. There was blood. A lot of blood. Too much blood.

"Sammy!" he screamed and ran down the stairs to get to his brother. Sam lay motionless in a puddle of his own blood. His face was pale and his eyes were closed. Dean checked for a pulse. Nothing. No! No this couldn't be true. This was impossible! Not here, not in their bunker, where it was safe from monsters.

"Sam come on! Stop it it's not funny!" He grabbed Sam's shoulders and shaked him slightly but of course nothing happened.

"Sammy please- Don't-" Dean felt tears burning in his eyes but still refused to believe it. Why was he alive then? What was the point when his brother was gone?

"SAM!" He pulled his brother up to his chest and hugged him tightly. Hoping that through some kind of wonder Sam would hug him back and everything would be fine. Sam's blood stained Dean's clothes and he started to realize that all hope was gone.

„Sam no. You can't do this to me! You are my little brother. I was supposed to look after you. I was supposed to keep you safe. You have to be alive!" A sound behind him nearly made him jump. Castiel appeared behind the hunter. A horrified look on his face.

"Dean-" Cas moved closer but Dean only glared at him.

"Where have you been?"

"I was here, but-"

"How could you let this happen? I told you to look after him! I told you to help him!"

"Dean I know. I tried and I was here with him but-"

"But what?" Dean growled. He still sat on the ground, his brother's head craddled in his lap.

"I don't know what happened. We entered the bunker and I was forced to leave by a spell or something. I had no idea what was going on and I wasn't able to come back to this place until now."

Castiel crouched to the floor next to Dean and looked at Sam. He looked...peaceful. If the angel wouln't know it better he would have guessed that Sam was only sleeping.

"I- I'm sorry Cas. I know it's not your fault, I just-" Deans voice was shaking and he had no chance to stop the tears anymore.

"I heard you Dean. I'm so sorry I was not able to answer. You were too close to the bunker."

"Yeah Cas, I- it's okay." Dean answered hoarsely, eyes still fixed on his baby brother.

"I also heard Sam." Cas admited and Dean looked up. He was surprised to see tears in the angels eyes. He never saw Castiel crying and thought it was something angels don't do. But now there he was. An angel crying over the death of his brother. Crying because of Sam Winchester.

"I heard him a few hours ago." Cas continued. "He called me for help. But I was unable to get to him. I am so sorry Dean." He didn't mention the panic and fear he heard in Sam's voice and he didn't mention his own panic once he realized that Sam was dying. He had felt it when the boy prayed to him but it was not something he could admit to Dean. Not even to himself.

"You were not able to do anything, Cas. It's not your fault." Dean turned his look back at his little brother who was lying in his lap. He closed his eyes for a second and brushed the long shaggy hair out of Sam's eyes. Dean shifted back and put his brother's body back to the ground. After taking another look at his peaceful expression, he took of his jacket and covered Sam's face with it. He took a deep breath and felt the tears still running down his face. His hands were trembling and he couldn't control himself anymore. He realized that this was real. It wasn't some nightmare he would wake up from. This was real. He still felt Sam's blood on his hands. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep going without his little brother. He felt lost and alone. But he also felt a hand on his shoulder and grabbed it, slowly calming down.

"We need to find whoever did this, Cas. We just- we have to."

And with those words Dean Winchester sealed his own fate.

 **spnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspn**

So I hope you liked it!

Reviews would be awesome! Whatever you want to say I always try to improve my writing skills!


End file.
